


Clocked Out

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Reader-Insert, genderneutral reader, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teen!Dean and teen!reader cuddling on the roof while watching the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocked Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, but I made the plot, so please, no stealing. Thank you and enjoy.

John hasn't been back in town for a whole month now. He made Dean and Sam attend school for the time being much to the youngster's excitement and the elder's abhorrence. But now the boys could actually enjoy school a little, especially Dean.

Dean had met (y/n) on the first day. He was quite the cocky little bastard, thinking he'd be out and on the road by the end of the week. That obviously wasn't the case when two weeks later, John called saying he needed to stay for the next full moon.

(y/n) flanked Dean's left in the next column over. They were quiet, but didn't let Dean outsmart them in anything. (y/n) always fired back when Dean said something of a rude nature to them. Eventually, Dean learned not to pick on (y/n), at least for a little while.

After finding out John wasn't returning when he planned, Dean approached (y/n) asking them out to the local diner. To Dean's surprise, they accepted. The two of them ended up having a great dinner, even having Sam tagging along and then ultimately regretting it.

It was a pretty rocky week after that, mostly Dean being a dick. (y/n) made Dean do normal teenage things, which he complained about to no end. Even when he was clearly enjoying himself, Dean wouldn't admit it.

Now, their two-week rocky road was mostly over. Dean could now enjoy the simple things in life. For example, Friday nights, sleeping in on weekends, and sunsets.

At first, Dean refused to really watch one, but once a week (y/n) would try to get him to watch the sun set. (y/n) even got Sam to enjoy one when the boys came over for dinner; (y/n)'s parents were out of town.

So, it's Friday evening and Dean and (y/n) are sitting on the (l/n)'s roof watching the sunset. Dean was enjoying holding (y/n) and slowly kissing down their cheek to their shoulder. They just allowed Dean the silence until (y/n) whispered,

"Isn't it beautiful."

"(y/n)," Dean scoffed. "It's a ball of fire." Dean responded, trying to act all badass like nothing could faze him anymore. 

"Dean, come on," (y/n) says gently. "It's me."

They're right, Dean thought. (y/n) is always right so it was okay to enjoy a damn sunset. Dean is with (y/n) and with them, it was okay to be a hunter or not.

"Yeah, it's nice, ain't it."

Dean tugged the sides of his leather jacket around (y/n) and wrapped his arms tighter around their shoulders. Putting aside, for a few moments, that he was a hunter. Dean was leaving in about two weeks time, that thought, was put aside too. He would soak up the little moments that he had left his (y/n). Then later, loathe (*cough*cherish*cough) the memories he made in another nameless town in another forgettable state.


End file.
